Back in the slums
by xOooBubblesooOx
Summary: Iason has allowed Riki to return home, but has also followed. He is getting a view on how Riki lived by living it himself. Guy and the others find them. What is Guy's reaction? Will Iason be able to deal with the ways of the slum? It is Riki's turn to pull the strings to ensure his master makes it out alive.
1. Chapter 1

"Iason, stop, someone is coming." Riki panted as he gripped onto the bed, lowering his chest to the pillow. Hips high behind him. Both his bodies and the bed rocking.  
Iason stopped his movement, letting his chest rest against his pet's back leaning over him some. Raising a brow, he never cared if someone was passing by, usually he just kept going. But this was not his place.  
Dark eyes lifted to look to the door of his apartment, watching it a moment as the voices outside got louder.  
The only light in the room was the light coming there thew the window from the street outside. Enough to make the two visible. Pale skin against tanned, muscular bodies fitting to the others body as if they were meant to be. To the master and pet, they were.  
Iason's hips moved again slow, teasing his lover. A strong hand wrapped around Riki's chest, finders in the right place so of they wanted to tease a nipple. The other down around the waist of his mongrel, wrapped around the hard member. Riki gasped and bury his face, hips pulling away some as a mumbled stop come from his lips. It did nothing, Iason kept going, at least until the door started to open.

Fast and swift, a black blanket covered them both, Iason moved to bury his face in Riki's back, blind hair covering his face. Riki groaned some at the movements, the member inside moving around as Iason cover them. The two lay still as the men came into the room. Luke tripping over one of Riki's shoe before they all went still and quiet. Guy's eyes moving, following the clothing that littered the floor from the door to the bed. He could see the bodies in it. Narrowing his eyes some to try and get a better look, before they widen, he come forward fast, going for the dark haired one in the bed.

Riki's eyes widen as he came closer, panic come over him, that guy would find Iason next to him.  
"Stop, don't come closer!" He yelled seeing guy jump and stop, shocked Riki would not let him come closer.

"So at is you...good. I thought I was seeing things." Guy sighed relieved.

Iason stay quiet and just listen, though he could not help the tease, his fingers play with the nipple that was in reach, feeling the body shiver under his touch. Rik moved his own hand to stop him, though it caused him to push back against Iason, pushing him deeper without meaning to.

Guy seen the look on Riki's face, moving closer some. Though the cry that ripped from his throat from Iason puling back to the tip before thrusting back into him, hard. Guy stopped again and his eyes widen as he just looked over the bed. He knew that sound, having heard it come from Riki so many times, there was someone else in that bed too.  
The others watched in shock, this was the first they had ever seen Riki in bed with someone else other then guy. Was this the reason Riki was not around much anymore...he had another lover?  
Guy said nothing and shook his head before turning to find himself in his usual place, the couch in the corner. He lay back on it and just stay quiet, jealousy rose in him like a fire.

Iason only smirked and did it again, pulling back before thrusting into him again, though he didn't stop this time, he would finish this, people on the place or not.  
Riki gripped the bedding and bury his face in the pillow, holding back any sounds that would try and push threw. His body shooked with the movements, making the the bed rock as creek. He couldn't believe Iason would do this to him in front of his gang. But the group had no idea who the other was, if Guy knew, he would be out for the blonds neck. Iason leaned up some to nip at Riki's back, moving his hands to continue the torment on the smaller form. His hand pinching and pulling at the nipple, his other hand stroking at the pets, member. His thrusts grew again to their full. Making it hard for Riki to hold back the sounds. He even lifted their bodies, making his own visible, thought the blond hair kept his face covered. The new position made Riki louder, making it hard to hold then back.

Sid couldn't turn his eyes away. He found the site quite arousing. But upon the site of the blond hair, clearly male. He moved to Guy.  
"I think Riki's friend is a Blondie...Guy, what if he got into something bad having to do with the Blondie, and this is his pay back. You know Riki never likes to owe anyone anything, or he settles his debts. Don't look at it as of its a lover..." he was trying to better Guy's mood but clearly talking about the other sleeping with a blonde only added glass to the fire.  
Guy stood and pushed Sid out of the way, moving toward them again. Clearly Riki was too distracted by the pleasure because he had not seen him get close again. The new leader of Bison grabbed a handful of blond hair and ripped back, as if trying to pull the blond from his ex-lover, though it failed. Iason's head only tipped and greeted Guy with a glare. His eyes widen , it was the blonde from before, the one that looked at them at the pet action years ago.

Iason stopped his movement, shifting to pry the hand from his hair, gripping Guy's hand tight enough to break it. He did move some, leaning up so the blanket fell off. His tall pale body coming into view of the few there, even the fact he was buried to the hilt inside Riki was open to the eyes of the gang.  
Riki turned his head to find out why Iason stopped, his eyes falling on Guy and widening, he realized the blanket no longer covered them, turning his head away he closed his eyes, clearly like this there was no way Riki could be the Riki they knew.

Guy winced at the grip on his hand, though his eyes follow Iason's form right down to Riki. His eyes moved over Riki. Pulling, he glared at Iason.  
Iason tipped his head back some before eying Guy over, smirking. He held onto his wrist right so he couldn't get away. Iason knew which the male was and the relationship he and his pet use to share. Riki couldn't even turn to look at Guy. He felt so ashamed. But the movement of Iason's hips pulling back, he turned to look, eyes meeting Guy's. Was Iason really about to fuck him wile holding Guy's wrist?


	2. Chapter 2

Iason stood up on his knees, looking to Guy. His eyes narrow in a glare as he gripped the mongrel's wrist. Riki's eyes just stay locked on his ex-partner, shock. At this rate, Guy could see everything, he could see everything that was going on. Guy's eyes were locked on the blue ones of the blond's. Pulling on his wrist to attempt to get loose, though not enough that it actually made Iason let go. He couldn't believe it, Riki with a elite, a Blondie. This would have been hard to believe if he didn't see it for his own eyes. Iason's hips pressed against Riki's behind. Clear as day before his eyes.  
"Riki, what is the meaning of this?" Luke moved closer, standing behind Guy. His eye locked on the two. Even he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Riki couldn't even answer, he was too shocked, embarrassed that his men, his gang, even his ex-partner was witnessing him being fucked by a Blondie. Usually he didn't care who seen. Katze, Daryl, Raoul, or Jupiter, he could have cared less when it came to them. Times he flaunted it to make others jealous. But the Bison knew Riki differently...They didn't know the Z107M Riki.  
Iason stood tall, his broad chest seemed almost puffed out as he looked over Guy, tightening his hold on the others wrist. Guy winced before starting to twist and pull on his arm.  
"You are lucky I don't snap your wrist for touching me." With that, Iason let Guy go, watching the male stumble back into Sid. Iason show no sign of pulling out of Riki. Riki however, shifted to attempt to pull away, but Iason's strong grip pulled him back into place. He turned his head away in shame. For once, In the view of his gang, Riki's pride, his ego, had been broken. The gang had no idea what to even do. To leave, or stay. To leave them be, or to jump in and get Riki out. They all just stood there froze.  
Iason's cold glare stay fixed on the guys before lifting to the door, them back to them 'Get out!' was in his stare. The guys stay put a moment longer before all seemed to back up, bumping the other before they turned to leave the apartment. Once the door shut, Riki pushed back until Iason was sitting back on his heals, then pulled away, pulling his body fro Iason's. Rolling onto his body, he glared up at his master. Anger, embarrassment, and hurt in his dark eyes.  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me! You could have at least pulled out! Covered us back up! Something! No, instead you let them see everything. Do you have any idea how that makes me look?" Riki yelled up at Iason, starting to shift away to get off the bed. Iason's eyes narrow as he pulled Riki back onto the bed, leaning over him.  
"Do you really think I care what they saw? Do you really think I care what they think? I could care less if they witnessed me fucking you raw into this bed."  
Riki glared up at him more before shifting to move away again. He lost his mood. The sexual enjoyment was gone. But Iason only pulled him back into place before forcing himself back into this pet, burring himself to the hilt in Riki. The mongrel cried out from the forced entrance. it had been forever sense Iason had taken him like this. Riki's hands lifted to push on Iason's chest to push him off but it didn't do any good. Iason continued to drill into the mongrel, over and over. The pet's body responded just as Iason had trained it, to give into it's masters pleasures, to give into Iason. It was as if the guys had never walked in. Riki's nails dug into his master's shoulder as the blond leaned down to kiss him. Riki hesitated to give in, still angry with his master, but it was not like he had much choice. Out of his usual response, Riki moved a hand up into Iason's hair, tangling into the blond lock at the base of Iason's hair line on his neck. The other clawed at the elite's back. The bed began to rock again with each movement. Riki's voice growing loud into moans and cries of pleasure, giving into his master's love and bliss once more

Guy and he others set outside of the glaring at the wall on the other side as if he could burn holes into it just by his stare. He stood, slamming his fist into the wall on the other side. He was not thrilled with finding Riki, his old lover, wrapped up with some Blondie.  
"We have to get Riki away from him..." The others seemed to look to him before looking to one another then back to Guy.  
"Maybe it is a one time thing... Maybe after this...the Blondie will be gone." Luke looked to the door. Inside, Riki's climax would be heard clearly, as well as a groan from Iason. The two clearly sharing their peaks of pleasure at the same time. The gang set back, waiting for Iason to come out, watching the door.

Iason pulled out of Riki and set back on the bed, working to get his breath back to normal, watching his pet do just he same. Riki lay there a moment longer before Iason pulled him up, leaning against the blond a moment before leaning up to kiss him. Yawning a little. Sleep was something he wanted.  
"You're an ass..." He groaned, nuzzling his face into Iason's neck and hair. Iason only chuckled before pulling his naked pet into his lap, sitting with him a moment longer.  
"Just because we are in your territory, doesn't mean I cant still punish you for the way you speak to me." Iason ran his hands down over Riki's back in relaxing, gentle strokes.  
"Hey, that is not fare... You said once we got here, to be myself. How am I to do that if your going to punish me for it?" He leaned up to look at Iason, pulling away soon after before getting up, one his legs allowed it. He sighed some and stretched. His back popping in a few places. Iason watched him a moment before standing, coming up behind him, wrapping his arms around his lover from behind.  
"Fine, but If I see fit... I will punish you." Iason nuzzled his neck, placing kisses on his skin. Riki shivered at the attention before Iason pulled away to pull his pants on. Riki turning to do the same. He though about the gang a moment, hoping they would still be outside. Riki moved to open the door, finding the guy still there. It took a moment, silence between the gang. Riki made the first move, ginning at the gang before they started their 'Hellos and Welcome back' greetings. The guys moved past Riki, going back inside. All but Guy. Riki and Guy stay face to face, looking between one another. Eye to eye as if looking for the answer to what happen. Neither spoke. Guy shook his head when he found no answer before holding out a hand that was taken by his old friend. The two hugged before looking to one another again. Riki turned his gaze to Iason a moment before sighing.  
"When is he leaving?" Guy came right out and asked. He did not even try to hid that he wanted Iason to leave. Iason however, only smirked at this, awaiting Riki's answer.  
"He is staying until I leave again... It will be a wile.." He sighed a bit. Riki hated to admit it, but it was the truth. Iason and Riki planned on staying in the slums for a wile.  
"What do you mean? Why?" Sid moved to stand by Riki, the gang was all wondering the same thing. Also, why did Riki have to leave. The blond could leave without him. They were all disappointed in the fact Riki was not staying.  
"Iason came with me to get a view on the life here, maybe even to make it better."  
"Why is he staying until you are leaving? Cant he just stay a couple of day's and then leave?" Guy's voice was cold. Though Riki only shook his head. Iason sighed a moment before pushing his hair back from his face. He wanted to see what Riki would say.  
"I can't answer that, Guy, you will find out on your own... " Guy didn't like the sound it, Riki was hiding something. Riki looked at him a moment before turning away to Iason.  
"Though if your going to be staying here with me for a wile, I think we should change your attire. You stand out too much in that... No one around here wears expensive imported fabrics." Riki grinned. Iason raised a brow before looking to his clothing on the floor. Riki only grinned and nodded as he moved toward him. Lifting a hand to take a strand of blond hair into it, wrapping it around his finger like he did so many times.  
"How exactly do you plan on doing that? You are not cutting my hair..."  
"I don't plan on it... Hey! Do i still have access to me credits?" He grinned bigger when Iason nodded to him.  
"Sweet! The shop owners here are going to shit themselves when they see my credit profile." Iason only chuckled before moving to pic up his shirt. He sighed as he eyed it. He planned on calling Katze to bring him more, though Riki was willing to buy him more 'fit in' clothing. It was not needed. He planned taking a shower once he had his new clothing. Eying the place, he could see it was basically a one room flat. The round couch set against the left wall with a table in the middle. A few chairs here and there. A bed set against the back wall about half way threw the place. On the other side was a shower, rather large. Big enough for Riki to shower with him. A sink next to it. The toilet must have been closed off somewhere else. He did not see it. There was a door however by the shower, he expected it to be there. Riki watched him a moment before looking to Iason. "I don't have any fancy shampoos or anything here, so you may have to deal with what I have...it does the job, that is was matters." Iason only nodded at his pet. He would however be making a stop at a shop in the city to pick up something a little better then what was sold in the slums.  
Turning round Riki looked around himself. The place was as he left it year ago. The gang never changed it up. He looked to Guy before smirking. The guys seeming to take their usual places on the couch, the same way the use to sit.  
"Guy, my bike still in the garage? Or did you sell it?" He teased, coming over, leaning over the back of the couch, wrapping his arms around Guy's neck in a choke hold. Guy laughed before pulling Riki over the couch and onto it, returning the choke hold. It was like nothing had happen. As if they were still friends.  
"Hell no, Why would I sell it, you built the shit from scratch." Guy let Riki go before they both got up. Riki nodded before pulling on his shirt and shoes. The guys were up right behind him, like old time. He turned to Iason and smiled.  
"Wait until you see this." With that, Riki led the way down to the garage across from the ally where they kept their bikes. Guy popped it open before smirking at Riki. There set his bike, sitting with a coat of dust. It was clear it was never touched. Iason looked around. Several bikes set inside, clearly having been used. One for each of them. Even an extra one. Riki moved in to dust off the bike, swinging a leg over it and starting it up. The bike took a few cranks, protesting from the years of un-used. After a couple more cranked, the bike started. Riki grinned like it was a brand new toy. Then again, it had been over four years sense he had last had his legs wrapped around something with such power...not counting the elite.  
The others followed, getting onto their bikes, starting them up. Riki looked to the last bike before looking to Iason. Questioning of he wanted the other bike. Iason looked at the bike before looking to Riki. It was clear that he had never driven one, or had any interest in them. Riki took that as a hint, pulling the bike forward for Iason to get onto it. Iason got on behind Riki, pulling his hair around in front of him before it got caught in the bike or ended up blowing all over around him. It almost felt odd. Iason was not use to this, but then again, he came to the slums with Riki to find out what it was like. Guy pulled up beside them, handing both Iason and Riki a helmet. Riki putting his one, Iason watched a moment before slipping his own on.  
Iason looked at his pet threw the lens on the helmet. Riki had changed sense he step foot in the slums. It was like he had never left. As soon as he set foot in his territory, he was his old self again. It was true, you could take a mongrel out of the slums, but one you put them back, it was like they never left. Iason couldn't help but be amused and watch his pet, enjoying the new sites before him.  
Riki sped off, the gang right behind him. Guy, Luke, Sid and Norris right behind him, one after the other.  
Head turned as the gang sped by. Watching them as they sped threw the slums, heading to one of the shops just on the edge of the city. Bison, in the eyes of others right now, the top gang seemed to be back to normal. Though it was off to see someone with such rich looking clothing on a Bison bike. They were heading for the cheapest place for the mongrels to get everything they needed and anything they wanted. Though to an extent. Either way, it was poor quality compared to what the elites had.  
Pulling up to the store, the guys pulled off their helmets, Iason too. On lookers were in aww to see a Blondie getting off a bike with a mongrel, over all...Riki. A whisper of stories has made their start, rumors starting to make a move on why the blond was spotted with Riki and Bison.


	3. New places

From now on you will be able to find updates and new stories from me here:

I will no longer be posted on


End file.
